Special Event: Darkness Wave
by Hedgehogmania
Summary: Uno de los mas peligrosos eventos especiales, ya que la mayoria de sus combates son llevados de jaula de acero (Steel Cage Match) o en la celda infernal (Hell In A Cell Match)


**Darkness Wave**

**Cruiserweight Championship Steel Cage Match**

**(C) Thomas VS Trish = **Trish se lleva una victoria muy sencilla con su "Hello Goodbye" y gana el campeonato

**Devastating Championship Battle Royal**

**Randy VS Sonic VS Demon VS Rage VS Darkus VS Drew VS Rush VS Star VS Susan VS Ares**

Orden de entrada

1.- Susan

2.- Star

Star sostenida en las cuerdas es eliminada por Susan con una patada en la cara. Star se siente sobajada por la forma en que perdio

3.- Randy

Susan intentandose lucir hace un Helicoptero, Randy solamente la lanza fuera dejandola eliminada. Mientras Randy espera hace su seña caracteristica

4.- Rush

En un juego de cuerdas raro, Randy lo elimina con una lanza

5.- Demon

Antes de que Demon lo finalizara con la garra infernal, Randy responde con una patada en la cara y lo elimina con un lazo al cuello

6.- Rage

Rage y Randy estan al mismo nivel, ambos sorprendieron con contraataques pero un movimiento erroneo de Randy hace que sea victima de la Spear de Rage y el siguiente en entrar es:

7.- Darkus

Mientras que Rage esperaba la llegada de Darkus al ring, Randy lo sorprende con su propio movimiento y lo elimina por la fuerza de la Spear. Darkus comienza a castigar a Randy pero el apenas sobrevive, se da cuenta que Darkus en un momento se queda sobre la lona sin hacer nada y el lo espera con pose de aburrido.

8.- Drew

Drew entro muy confiado sabiendo que no lo atacarian pero es sorprendido por la garra de Darkus y con ayuda de Randy es eliminado. Por exceso de arrogancia, Randy aprovecha y usando el peso de su oponente lo saca siendo eliminado. El publico ruge y corea y hace burla a Darkus

9.- Sonic

Ambos de dan una excelente lucha, los movimientos caracteristicos del erizo azul fallan pero ambos quedan tendidos en la lona despues de una cruz.

10.- Ares

Ares hace una entrada espectacular pero su fama fue efimera puesto que Sonic lo elimina con un ajustador. Cuando Sonic estaba distraido, Randy lo queria sorprender con una lanza pero este reacciona y contraataca con una contra lona de poder, justo cuando iba a aplicar el STF, "The Ram" en memoria de su compañero aplica la GTS a Sonic y con eso lo elimina y se convierte en el campeon Devastating.

Oz sale para aplaudir a su compañero y entra para levantarle la mano en simbolismo de campeon.

Mientras festejan, son interrumpidos por un titantron de una Hedgie desconocida llamada Gail, diciendo "Randy he venido por ti" a lo que Randy y Oz se quedan impactados.

**World Heavyweight Championship Steel Cage Match**

**(C) Cylia VS Louis = **El encuentro fue quiza el mejor de la velada. Cylia saco un repertorio completo al grado de casi desesperar a Louis por que no podia llegar la cuenta de tres. Cylia intento escalar fuera de la jaula pero Louis la detuvo dos veces. Hasta que por fin Lous la intercepta en la tercera cuerda y se lleva la victoria con un super Pedigree.

Cuando Louis celebra la victoria las luces se apagan y cuando se encienden de nuevo Ares aparece debajo del titantron con Cylia en brazo y los guardias de Ares rodeando el ring sin dejar salida a Louis, pero este da un chasquido de los dedos y las luces se apagan de nuevo y suena un extraño titantron. El ring queda iluminado por una luz roja y Louis desaparece y uno a uno los guardias de Ares son arrastrados debajo del ring, de ahi sale un erizo encapuchado con unos penetrantes ojos amarillos, desde la rampa Louis lo llama y Ares se nota desconcertado.

**SES Championship Hell in a Cell Match**

**(C) Oz VS Austin = **El combate fue cerrado, al principio Austin fue dominante con su fuerza. Por un descuido de Austin, Oz patea la escalera metalica para que le de en las rodillas dejandolo mal, entonces el erizo de fuego aprovecha y concentra sus ataques a la rodilla. Justo cuando Austin estaba a punto de aplicarle un Stunner a Oz, este se toma de la tercera cuerda y cambia su moviemiento por el Hedgehog Vise X, Austin no puede romper el castigo y tiene que salir del ring. Justo cuando Oz estaba por hacer su combo de rodillazo en la cara con bulldog, Austin lo levanta a tal grado que Oz se lastima la frente y la cabeza contra la celda y comienza a sangrar. El combate se vuelve tan emocionante que ambos se van a la cima de la jaula y Oz en un movimiento rapido cambia su quebradora por un GTS y justo cuando Austin cae por el impacto, rompe parte de la celda y cae hacia el ring haciendole un enorme agujero. Despues de tal accion Oz baja para cubrir a Austin y asi retiene su titulo.


End file.
